


Queer Eye Gallavich

by MysticallyGallavich



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gallavich, Love, M/M, QueerEye, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:35:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21856489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticallyGallavich/pseuds/MysticallyGallavich
Summary: Prompt:Queer eye Gallavich Style.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Queer Eye Gallavich

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt number two finished in one day.. :)

Prompt: Hey, I really love your writing and would love it if you used my prompt. I have recently been binge-watching Queen Eye and I was wondering if you could write about either Mickey or Ian were nominated to get make overed.

Ian was going to kill him. Mickey already knew this. He was prepared for it, he had tried to get ahold of his husband but he was out of town. It wasn’t his fault some of those youtube idiots thought he was straight So what if he didn’t correct them? When they offered to give him free shit, free shit to redesign his living space, free shit but the looks of it that Ian would love.

This would have been all fine except they were recording this shit, also he was half sure that Ian watched this show or channel or whatever they call it and Ian was going to be back in town tomorrow to kill him for going on camera and basically climbing back in the closet. 

Scam of all scams right? But after all the shit, Ian was funny about that shit. He was hoping he could at least get laid before Ian saw it and got pissed at him. When he was pissed he got laid a whole lot less. Which really pissed him off.

“You sure that’s the one he watches?” Iggy asked him looking around “And why’d you agree to this, this shit is fucking ridiculous.”

“Because Ian likes this kinda shit okay?” he grumbled as his phone rand. 

“Hey, babe.” He answered quickly. He mise as well start kissing ass now. He heard Ian chuckle on the other end of the line.

“What did you do?” Mickey considered telling him now, but the wanting to get laid part of him kept his mouth shut.

“Nothing.”

“Mhm. I’m sure.” Ian hummed.

“When are you coming home.?” He whined into the phone. So he was desperate for his man, sue him.

“Soon. I should be headed out by the morning.” Mickey groaned into the phone. 

“Don’t forget to tell your girlfriend, that your husband will home, and to get outta my bed.” Mickey froze, he had already seen it.

“Ian…” He started, hoping to save this conversation. 

“I’ll call you right back,” Ian said quiclly before hanging up.

“Son of a bitch!” Mickey groaned tossing the phone down on the stupid pillows. While Mickey was busy trying to figure out how to get Ian to not be mad anymore and how to not make it worse by yelling at Ian for hanging up on him. He didn’t notice the door open, or that his husband was smiling as he watched Mickey cussing out loud about stupid t shows and gay pillows and blankets.

Ian walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around him. Kissing his neck. “So how about you welcome me home on our new sheets then?” he whispered into Mickey’s ear.

Mickey turned around and looked at his husband who didn’t seem mad at all, he was just smiling brightly at him, his eyes were hooded, and sexy.

“You aren’t mad?” Mickey asked biting his lip.

“Mad? Why the hell would I be mad?” Ian asked grabbing Mickey’s hand and leading him to their bed. Not wasting any time.

“Because I basically crawled back in the closet to get this shit from those homos, and now I'm on some internet site.

“Ah that. Well it's not like its national tv, and I saw that show, you were uncomfortable as all hell. And I know why you did all that, so can you take your fucking pants off. I’ve been waiting for this all fucking week.” Mickey shrugged. If he wasn’t in trouble and he was still going to get laid, there was nothing wrong in his world so he did as he was told and got naked for his husband.

And later that night he would never tell anyone this, not even his husband, but he was kinda thankful for that stupid show. Even if he had to throw one of those pillows out because he came all over it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Next up: Can Anybody? - Post Season 3 oneshot.


End file.
